1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parachute, and more particularly to a pre-deployed parachute.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A parachute is a device used to slow the motion of an object through an atmosphere by creating drag. There are many types of parachutes, among them, the free-fall parachute and drogue parachute all require enough height or space to deploy, and therefore are not suitable for use when the take-off location is on the buildings which cannot provide enough height and space.
Therefore, a balloon parachute 10 was invented, as shown in FIG. 1, which is a double layer structure comprised of an air drag canopy 11 and an inflation balloon 12 which is connected to the air drag canopy 11 by a plurality of first cords 13, in a manner that the first cords 13 have one ends fixed to the inflation balloon 12 and another ends fixed to the edge of the air drag canopy 11. To the air drag canopy 11 is attached a load 15.
When the balloon parachute 10 falls from high altitude, the inflation balloon 12 provides buoyancy to insure the balloon parachute 10 has enough time to inflate, and the air drag canopy 11 provides drag to slow the fall of the balloon parachute 10. However, the inflation balloon 12 has to be large enough to provide sufficient buoyancy, otherwise it will be unable to provide enough buoyancy if it is too small. Or if the diameter of the air drag canopy 11 is several times the diameter of the inflation parachute 12, the balloon parachute 10 will take an overly long time to inflate, and is therefore not suitable for use for emergency escape. The balloon parachute 10 will become too large and heavy if the inflation balloon 12 is large.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.